Oedipus
by Opheliac
Summary: The DD's are destined to die for the digital world. How will they fufill their prophecy before their time comes?? Hints of romance and yaoi
1. Prolouge

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic. I absolutely LOVE Digimon. You won't find any character bashing, but you might find yaoi suggestions, so be warned. It's heavily greek tragedy influenced. Btw I don't own digimon. Please, please, please review.  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
The wind rustled through her hair, childlike little fingers running through her short tresses. She laughed, tossing her head back and leaning forward to smile secretively. She grasped his hands, lacing her fingers through his.  
He smiled along with her, her mood feeding his. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked, mildly eager.  
"Tell him what? That he's cute? That I like him? I don't even know him! There's nothing to tell."  
"You could get to know him." He answered, his voice hushed.   
She studied him wide eyed, surprised at the response. "Why would you want that to happen?"  
"I just want you to be happy." His matter-of-fact tone only barely disguised his shyness.   
She giggled. "I am happy! I've got you, and Davis, and Yolie, and Cody, and Tai and the others. I don't need anyone else."  
She smoothed down his ruffled blond hair. He leaned back and looked around. The game had ended long ago and the stadium was empty so that even their excited whispers echoed into the night. The stadium lights had long ago been shut off, emphasizing the streetlights outside and the sky above, which was a diamond studded ebony tapestry. It had been a mild summer day (perfect for soccer), but the warm balmy air was surrendering to the chilly nighttime breezes. Kari shivered against the wind, and T.K. willingly shrugged out of his basketball jacket. He wrapped it gently around her shoulders, and stood up to take her hand.  
"It's getting late. I'll walk you home."  
She stood up reluctantly, not wanting to leave the comfortable emotional sanctuary they had there. They walked together from the stands into the street, still trying to savour the lingering atmosphere.   
He slipped his hand into hers, an innocent gesture, but she savoured its closeness.  
"You know," she said suddenly, "they've got us all wrong."  
"What? Oh." He smiled impulsively. "And how do you mean?"  
"Well," she giggled slyly, "I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Come on, T.K., all of us have our dirty little secrets."  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Your right."  
She stopped abruptly under the glow of a streetlight. Her hands slipped over his face, drawing him to her, and kissing him softly. They stood under the lamplight, smiling at each other. He moved to brush hair out of her eyes, and took her hand.   
"I know your secret." he said gently, tracing her jaw-line with his fingertips.  
"Oh, and what is it, then?" She asked coyly, but trembling at the thought of that vulnerability.  
"Your afraid that one day your destiny will fail you."  
She laughed, relieved.  
"Don't laugh." She was surprised at his certainty. "Your loss of innocence isn't so casual. You thought that it was what defined you. It doesn't, Kari. I know what defines you."  
"What?" She trembled now, even with the coat.  
He smiled gently and put his hand to his breast.  
"It's in here. You think it's tainted, but I know better."  
She hugged him tightly. "You know what I know? Under that hat you are a lot wiser than they suppose."  
He held her for a moment in that embrace, then leaned forward.  
"And do you know my secret?" he whispered in her ear.   
"What?" She breathed in dangerous anticipation.  
"I love you. I love you more than anyone in the world."  
He felt her tense up at these word and she drew back.   
"Not like what other people think they have. It's like my love for Matt or Tai or Sora, only stronger, purer. Our love is beyond physical. It is consumate by thought."  
Her eyes shined, but she wavered.  
"I know what your thinking."  
"And that's what scares me the most." She giggled nervously.  
"Davis."  
"Yeah."  
"You love him."  
"I can't help it."  
"I know."  
Her head ducked down in confusion, but a hand slid under her chin to guide her eye to eye.  
"No matter who you love, what you do, or where you go I will always be there with you, Kari." His gaze was so intense it pierced her soul.   
Guilt filled Kari's heart. Such love and loyalty she didn't understand, nor deserve.  
Her eyes filled with tears, and she quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning into Heighten view Terrace and leaving him alone in the street. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Math class was lethargic. Warm rays of sunlight streamed through the windows, and , combined with the steady drone of Mr. Satoshi's voice, had blanketed the class in a mild euphoria.  
Davis sat dreaming of open fields (flat, of course, for soccer.). Closed spaces made him uncomfortable and tense. He was not meant to be couped up like this; His soul existed under endless blue sky with soccer ball underfoot.   
He smiled absently and leaned back, trying to catch the eye of the tousled blond in the seat behind him. T.K. grinned back, and Davis knew that he had been thinking about the same thing. They had planned a trip to the digital world for a little soccer. Over the last couple months their rivalry ebbed into an easy friendship. More than either of them would admit, they enjoyed each others company, working together on projects and playing soccer and basketball.   
The bell rang, startling the class out of various daydreams. The teacher blinked sleepily as if he too had been sleeping. The class quickly emptied before he could assign homework. Davis ran through the halls gleefully, narrowly the avoiding wrath of several teachers. He burst into the computer room, T.K. in tow.   
"What took you?" Yolie squawked crankily. Cody rolled his eyes behind her.  
"Hello to you, too!" Davis said cheerfully, then turned to Kari.  
"Hey Kari, as great as I am at soccer I need some incentive. How 'bout you sweeten the deal; the winner gets a kiss from you," he said playfully, sure that she would refuse as she always did.   
But the sparkle in her eyes surprised him. "Kay."  
He grinned in disbelief and turned to T.K. "You are so going down, Takaishi!" he bellowed.  
"Of that I have no doubt." Takeru answered wryly.  
"Enough! Let's go!" Yolie yelled.  
"Right! Digiport open!" Davis, T.K., and Cody were gone in a flash.  
Kari moved to follow, but Yolie held her back.  
"Hey, Kari. What's with?"  
Kari knew what Yolie was talking about. She ducked her head shyly.  
"I don't know, Yolie. I just felt spontaneous today. Besides," She giggled, "didn't you see Davis's face?"  
"Priceless." She agreed, smiling, "but now you have to ante up. We all know Davis is better than TK in soccer. Digiport open!"  
  
  
***  
  
They spotted Ken from a while back: A lone figure in jeans and a t-shirt knocking around a soccer ball.   
"Keeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!" Davis bellowed.  
The figure looked up, startled, revealing fine features and soulful eyes framed by dark gossammer hair. His lips formed a sincere smile as he saw them coming over the hill, obviously pleased by their presence. Unlike the other digidestined, Ken Ichijoji did not have many friends at his school. His aloofness and new found shyness did not help the matter, and he only felt comfortable around the digidestined. He had gradually lost his Kaiser-Genius persona, shedding formalities and stiff uniforms for a soft, eager character and loose, casual clothes. One thing that did not change (rather grew) was his ambivity for soccer. In the midst of a game he grew livid with joy, on a plane of awareness shared only by the other players.   
From under a tree at the edge came six chattering little vibrant balls. Yolie went over to feed the voracious little monsters, while Ken and Davis passed the soccer ball back and forth with increasing speed. Davis stopped short, catching the ball and cradling it. He looked up at the cerulean sky, almost cloudless, then at the rest of the digidestines.   
"This is life," he announced, satisfied.  
Ken playfully slapped the ball out of his hands. "T.K., me, and Kari against you, Yolie, and Cody. Let's go!"  
At this age, children are walking hydrogen bombs of pent-up energy. The soccer field was like a catalyst; they tore across the grass after that black and white ball, while the digimon bounced after them. But even hydrogen bombs have a finite amount of energy, and after an hour the children collapsed onto the the warm grass, letting the sun's rays rejuvenate them.   
"I win!" Davis managed to gasp out.  
"Did not!"   
"Yeah, well, Kari promised a kiss to the winner! Do you think I would risk losing with that prize at stake?"  
Ken grinned. "You're right. We concede defeat."  
Kari and T.K. groaned. Ken never could deny Davis anything. His love was tainted with awe, but the shy boy trusted Davis more than anyone.  
"Where's my kiss, Kari?" Davis demanded.  
She laughed. "Let me catch my breath!"  
A shadow fell over the group. Yolie shaded her eyes and found Gennai standing over them.   
"Gennai!" She yelped.  
The kids scrambled to sit up.  
The young man nodded solemnly to them. "Hello, kids."  
Kari peered at him under her raised hand. "Gennai, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"  
He sighed. "I'm sorry, kids; I bear bad tidings."  
"What is it?" Kari asked anxiously.   
"A prophecy." He handed a slip of paper to her. She read it tight-lipped, her brows knitting in worry. She looked up, pale.  
"Call the others."   
Cody grabbed his D3 and began sending messages.  
"What is it, Kari?"  
"I'm not sure yet. Might be nothing." She lied in a vain attempt to comfort them.  
"Don't sugar coat it! What's wrong?" Davis snapped.  
Kari's voice trembled as she read from the slip of paper.  
  
"Year's high noon  
dearest hearts beat as one  
And walk long path   
of stalemate victory  
  
Destined to protect,   
one and all  
And afore journey's end,   
one by one fall:  
  
Love bared heart, from breast  
torn asunder  
her blood, a debt payable   
to fate  
  
Kindness's face  
tempers all  
And cradles delicate hearts  
to certainty  
  
Courage, brave test,  
blood runs cold   
afore self-treachery  
And dies true  
  
Have Faith, blond angel  
loyal to light,   
shines golden   
under it's dying glow  
  
Calm waters,   
sure tides sway battle  
to definite victory before   
being pulled under  
  
Light, inverted,  
Betrays herself to   
nothingness  
Darkness comes to   
find no barrier to  
victory.  
  
Cold hearts warm with   
life rise to close the black wound  
quest's key in hand  
and are restored."  
  
The air suddenly grew cold around the digidestines as a cloud obscured the sky.   
Davis drew in a breath. "I know exactly what it means."  
"What?" Yolie trembled.  
"We die." Ken's voice was distant. "In battle."  
"We're all here. See? Yolie, Ken, Davis, T.K., Cody, and Me." Kari pointed to each in turn. She read her passage again, lips pressed together.   
T.K. peered over her shoulder and pointed to the first passage. "Hey, this sounds like a Jogress evolution."  
Ken shrugged.  
No one said anything.  
Tai came over the hill, Matt in tow. "Hey, guys, what's wrong?" he called, face etched in worry. As they recognized Gennai they ran faster. "What's going on?"  
"Where's everyone else?" Kari asked, tight lipped.  
Tai looked at her strangely. "They couldn't come. Whatever it is Matt and I will deal with it."  
"You can't." She said bitterly.   
"We got our death certificate signed. Our candle blown out. Our card punched. Handed a pink slip. Lights out-"  
"Davis, SHUT UP!" Davis's almost hysterical babbling was cut off.  
Davis and Yolie stared at each other for a minute, both glassy eyed with surprise.   
"I'm sorry, Yolie."  
She nodded.  
By now Tai was sick with apprehension. "What the hell is going on?" He snapped.  
"This!" Kari threw the prophecy at him, which he and Matt proceded to read, faces gradually turning abnormally pale.  
Tai turned to Gennai, who had stood there quietly under a oak tree the whole time. "How do we prevent this?" He asked determinedly.  
Gennai looked surprised. "You can't. It's a prophecy. It tells the future. That's their future. There's nothing you can do about it, Tai."  
"I will not except that!" Tai exclaimed, shaking with rage. "Every battle can be won. If anything this should help us turn the tide."  
Gennai looked at him sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." He turned around and vanished into the shadows.  
"Gennai!" Tai cried. "Aghhhh!" He rammed his fist against the tree truck in frustration.   
The group gasped as he pulled his fist back to reveal blood streaming from split knuckles.  
Tai watched, mesmerized, as the blood trickled down to the tips of his fingers, where it form drops that fell into the pure green grass.   
"Tai." Matt said gently, putting his hand on the outstretched arm.   
Tai looked up, confused. "I think I hurt myself." He murmured, embarrassed.  
Matt didn't look at the kids as he spoke to them. "Go home. We'll take care of everything."  
"What if you can't?" Yolie asked tentatively.  
"Don't worry about it."  
The younger digidestined quietly picked up their digimon (which had slept through the whole ordeal) and moved single file up the hill.  
Matt sat down against the tree and gently pulled Tai into his arms. Tai leaned against him, burying his face in his chest as Matt tore a strip white cloth off the bottom of his shirt.  
Tai watched him hazily. "You didn't have to do that."  
Matt didn't look up from the bloodstained knuckles he cradled in his hands. "Don't worry about it."  
Tai laughed bitterly. The both were quiet as Matt cleaned the would with the cloth.  
Matt broke the silence. "I think Gennai might be right."  
"Why?"  
"We've had prophecy's before, Tai. They came true, down to a letter. We can't suddenly deny it happened because it doesn't suit us."  
"I'm not, but we don't know that we can't change what will happen." Tai said stubbornly.  
Matt smiled in spite of himself. "Okay, Oedipus."  
"What does this have to do with killing your father and marrying your mother?"  
"It doesn't, Tai. It's about cheating fate."  
"What about cheating fate?"  
"You can't. Oedipus tried, and he ended up bringing it about anyways."  
"We can't lose hope. There has to be a way."  
Over the hill they could see the older digidestined approaching. Tai reluctantly slid out of Matt's arms. "Who is going to tell them about it, you or I?"  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
All twelve digidestines crowded into "Izzy" Izumi's bedroom. Izzy was sitting limply in his swivel chair, eyes bloodshot, face drawn and pale. It had been a day since the younger ones had had a bitter glance into their own future, and like them, Izzy had not slept a wink since then.   
"I wish we had never found out." Davis said wearily.  
"Come on, Izzy, give us some good news." Tai coaxed.  
"I found out something very interesting. On a closer look I found a function encoded in every command, every variable a fourth coordinate, time. I also found a series of suspicious functions with coordinates parallel to the digital world's equivelent of a summer solstice, year's high noon. I think that they're our culprits. The command requires six nodes of two variables to be present. If they aren't the digital world is set to undergo a total re-format and data deletion-"  
"In English, Izzy."   
Izzy looked hesitant. "Meaning if they aren't in place to fufill the prophecy the digital world will soon cease to exist."  
"Well, can't you reprogram it?" Tai asked angrily.  
"No, the sequence is totally encrypted. Plus, the variables are too intertwined to change. We risk serious repercussions." He said tiredly.  
"Is there nothing? Can't we-"  
"Don't you think I've tried everything? I've pulled in favours from some of the greatest programmers and hackers in Tokyo and Osaka. They're all stumped. I've run about 40 run-time simulations-" he snapped.  
"I'm sorry, Izzy. It's just.." Tai trailed off.  
T.K. smiled wanly. "Thanks, Izzy. You tried."  
"It looks like we only have one choice." Ken said softly.  
"What?" Yolie asked, even though they all knew the answer.  
"Fulfill the prophecy." T.K. said.  
There was silence in the room.   
"One thing I don't understand.." Davis began tentatively.  
Izzy looked up. "What?"  
"I never believed in the whole predetermined life thing and I never knew it existed in the digital world until the prophecy, but I don't understand how prophecies from the digital world can apply here. Does this mean that this destiny doesn't originate from the digital world, but encompasses both the digital world and ours?"  
Izzy looked surprised. "That's a great theory, Davis. I'm really going to have to explore that one."   
Davis nodded, satisfied.  
"Izzy."  
"What, Tai?"  
"Those variables, could they be replaced with others? I mean could we take their place?"  
Izzy looked puzzled. "That's what I'm confused about. I've never seen a node holding data on a living being except in DNA digivolutions, where each variable held the data on each partner. The nodes are too unique to be replaced, but Davis and the others aren't in the correct format. Unless..." He trailed off.  
"What?"  
"I think that each will combine with their digimon to form these nodes. I'm not sure how, but that would mean that the digimon would die, too."  
Chibimon opened one eye, "Of course, we can't survive without our partner anyways."  
The digimon had taken all this information rather calmly. They didn't look forward to eventual reformatting, but they had security in their rebirth. However, they hadn't quite grasped the concept of permanent human death yet.  
"Well, from what I can derive from the programming there's a variable missing. I'm not sure what it is, but it's instrumental to the plan. I'm sure that it's the job of Davis and the others to find this variable and use it to defeat this "darkness"."  
Tai looked around to find most of the digidestined asleep, except for Davis and T.K., who hung on desperately to consciousness.   
"Hey, Izzy, mind if we chill here tonight?"  
Izzy nodded, then slumped over to where Cody had fallen asleep in Joe's lap.   
The moonlight shined through the window, illuminating the deceptively peaceful faces on the sleeping children scattered around the room.  
"I've got to get to work." Joe muttered reluctantly.  
"There'll be plenty of time for work later."  
"You're right." He nodded and smiled, placing a hand protectively over Cody's head.  
T.K. had curled up besides Matt. "You used to be small enough to fit in my lap." Matt murmured. "Do you remember Mom used to bring you over every other Saturday and we'd rent a movie? Only you never could stay awake for the whole movie. And I used to stroke your hair while you were asleep."  
T.K. smiled sleepily. "I remember."  
Matt bit back tears as T.K. put his head on his lap, and ran his fingers through his golden tresses.  
Tai tip-toed over Sora, curled up against a corner with Yolie against her shoulder, to where Kari slept against Davis's chest. He sat beside them watching the steady rise and fall of their chests. *As long as I can remember I've been your protector. I admit that sometimes I haven't been the best, but never have I felt so helpless to protect you. I don't know how to-*   
For the first time in years tears welled in Tai's eyes. It felt good to cry.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
T.K. dribbled the soccerball half-heartedly through the wide green field. It was late morning, dew still clinging to the green blades. The sun was high in the sky and already T.K. was starting to sweat. "I still feel as if should be in school-" he began.  
The rest of the children glared at him, except Ken, who said softly "I know how you feel."  
"I thought we agreed!" Davis said loudly. "I am not spending the last days of my life in a stuffy enclosed space learning stuff I don't need to know."  
"Yes, Davis, but it still feels like skipping." Ken murmured.  
Davis shrugged. "I don't feel guilty. I'm giving up my life to save a world. All I ask for in return is a little free time. If anything I'm getting the bad end of the bargain."  
"We didn't say you were wrong-" T.K. began.  
"Never mind, T.K. Who's up for some soccer?" Davis grabbed the ball from T.K. and started juggling it on his knees.   
Ken got up to join them, but Kari, Yolie, and Cody declined. They watched almost jealously from the sidelines as players became lost in their own world, bereft of problems and pressures, only them and the soccer ball. Soon the euphoria dissipated, and the boys sat down, satisfied smiles left on their lips. Cody had been very quiet that morning, but now he spoke up.  
"I can't do this." he said suddenly. They all stared, and he continued. "My dad is dead, and my grampa is really old. If my mother loses me, too..." His eyes filled with tears.  
Ken shuffled over and dropped down in front of the trembling boy. He looked into his eyes. "Cody, my parents lost my brother. They almost lost me last year. I understand that you don't want to subject you mother to this kind of pain again, but we have a duty. The only thing we can do is to explain to them what will happen. I know it's not really comforting..."  
Cody sniffled and nodded. "You're right, Ken. I'll have to tell her."  
"I'm not telling my parents." Kari said quietly. "Tai will tell them."  
T.K. looked at her strangely.  
"What?"  
"If it comes from him your parents will blame him for your death." he said bluntly.  
"Why?"  
"You've always been fragile, Kari. Tai has always been your protector. He's responsible for you. If you don't tell them they won't understand that Taichi couldn't protect you."  
"What am I supposed to tell them?"  
"The truth." He shrugged. "My dad is coming over tonight. I'll tell them then. Matt's coming, too. He's taking a vacation from school and band practice to spend time with me." He smiled a little.  
"I'm leaving a letter." Yolie announced quietly.  
"Me, too." Davis mumbled.  
"Well," Kari stood up and brushed stray grass off of her skirt, "I have a couple letters to write, myself. Oh! I forgot!"  
"What?" Davis asked.  
She slid into his arms. "Your reward. I never gave it to you." she murmured before pressing her lips against his. Daisuke's hesitation left with his initial surprise, and he kissed back. Kari slowly melted out of his grasp. He wanted to pull her back but he just stood there, slightly dazed, as she gave a friendly peck to Cody and one on Yolie's cheek.   
Davis felt a rush of exileration. "I can die a happy man." he grinned at T.K.  
T.K. smiled wanly. "I know how you feel."  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
  
It was approaching noon on Summer Solstice in the Digital World. All the Digidestines had gathered. Wills and notes had been scribbled hastily, people told, mourning done. T.K. had spent last night wrapped in his parents's and his brother's arms. His parents had begged and pleaded, yelled and screamed, and, finally, accepted. T.K. had said his good-byes to them and had written notes to his friends. Now he faced perhaps the hardest good-bye of all.   
"You'll be fine." He mumbled into Matt's shoulder, desperately struggling not to cry. "You've got plenty of things to keep you busy."  
Silence except for hiccupping and a moan denoting fresh tears. Matt had lost the fight with the waterworks a while ago and was crying openly in T.K.'s arms.  
"It's okay. It's okay." He murmured, running his hands through the fine blond hair.   
"It's time." Izzy said, holding tightly to Cody's hand.  
Tai wrapped his arms around his little sister. "I'm sorry, Kari." he whispered.  
"For what, Tai." She pulled back to look into his eyes.  
"For not being able to protect you-" His eyes filled with tears.  
"Tai, you are the best big brother a girl could have. You protected me all the time when I needed it. You took care of me. I know that if you could have done anything you would have. I know that you love me and that's enough. Thank you." She stood on her tip-toe to kiss him on the forehead. He turned away before she could see him crying.  
Davis stood alone off to the side, demiveemon in his arms. He had left notes for his family and friends (except for Willis, who would find out through Izzy). A shadow fell over his arm.  
"Davis." He turned to see Tai, and tried to smile.  
"Hello, Tai. Perfect weather for soccer, isn't it?"  
Tai tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. "Beautiful."   
There was silence except for the other children's mutterings. "Davis, I just wanted to say that Matt and I are proud of you."  
Davis had not been expecting this. "For what?"  
"You're a good leader. You've taken care of the team better that I or Matt could have. You've held true to your crests. For that. It's not over yet, though. You've got to lead them through this last mission, Dai. I know you can do this. You're a goggle boy."  
Daisuke's heart warmed at the familiar use of his nick-name. He shook hands with Tai, eyes shining at his hero.   
"Thank you, Tai. That means a lot to me."  
Tai hugged him gently. He pulled back, sliding his hands over the sides of the growing boy's face and looking into eyes that almost mirrored his own.   
"Are you okay?"  
Davis laughed bitterly, an unatural sound. "Of course I'm not. I know I look unusually calm about this, but the truth is that it just hasn't sunk in yet. I've never been close to someone who has died." He shrugged. "It just hasn't registered yet. It's probably for the better. Goodbye, Tai. Thanks for everything." He started to walk away, but turned back. "I don't regret a single thing, Tai. Not a single thing. It was all worth it." And Davis walked away, sun shining off of his goggles.  
They all stood in the centre, quiet and pale-faced, except for T.K.   
"Matt," Tai said gently, trying to peel his friend off of Takeru. The experience had already been bad enough for him, but when the truth hit him, Matt just snapped and made it all the more harder.   
"Please, Tai, take him." TK whispered, biting back tears as Matt clung to him.   
Tai encircled Matt and pried him off. TK stepped back into the circle of other digidestines.  
"TK!" Matt sobbed, collapsing into Tai.   
Izzy's watch beeped, announcing the wind that swept in around the younger digidestines.  
It spun faster and faster becoming translucent till the older kids could barely see their friends and their digimon. The wind formed a perfect sphere and cleared for a moment to reveal the children and digimon glowing inside. Their bodies dissolved, replaced by a brilliant plasmid light that fused with each other. The others gasped as the sphere expanded and became a lighted nova. It falshed and subsided, leaving in it's wake six lone figures, strange yet familiar.   
"TK!" Matt cried again. One of the figures looked up, a beautiful creature with long blond hair and brilliant blue eyes.   
"Matt." he croaked confusedly, then threw his head back and roared in pain. Matt gasped, paniced. The figure collapsed to the ground as something seemed to be forcing its way out of his back. With vicious force and a horrific scream two magnificent blood-stained wings were born from his shoulder blades.   
"Holy Buddha. He's an angel!" Izzy whispered in awe, but Matt only saw the blood and pain, none of the rebirth.  
"TK!" He cried as the older digidestines were pulled out of the digital world.  



	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I got a job and you know how those are. Plus, I accidentally ran my finger thru a meat slicer. Gee, I didn't know I had that much blood in me! Thanks everyone who reviewed before. I would have given up if you didn't review. Okay, now the story gets odd. Yes, It's gonna be a long one. No, I have no Idea how to spell Armadillomon's champion form... Read & review please!   
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
"TK!" one of them cried, then stopped, confused. This, wasn't TK, yet it was. She, for it was a she, knelt down beside the trembling figure. "Oh my." She touched where the wings connected to the rest of the body, a bloody sight. "It was a glitch: you must have digivolved wrong."  
"Everything happens for a reason," the figured gasped out, "I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath." And she could see that the great gouges in his back were already healing. He stood up shakily and looked around dumbly at the others. The looked dumbly back.   
"I..." the shortest figure trailed off, running his hands over the golden exoskeleton incasing his front. "I was Cody. And I was Ankellamon. But now we are I." He looked assuredly at the rest, but was puzzled by his own words.  
"You're right."   
They all nodded in agreement.  
"Is everyone okay?" A hulking form stepped into the middle of the ring. Like the others he was distracted by his own transformation. His long, powerful legs were covered in blue fur and ended in clawed feet. The fur stopped at his waist, where a scar in the shape of an X marred the almost perfect brown skin on his chest. His almost human face was made foreign by the high-placed doe ears, small ivory horns, and the shaggy mane of mahogany hair. But unlike the others, there was no confusion in his wide eyes, only determination.   
The others mumbled affirmatively.   
"Good. Now we have a job to do. We have to find out who we're going against, and what we have to do to beat him."  
"Dai." This voice was hesitant, still dazed, with traces of an English accent. The girl fingered the brilliant red feathers covering her torso and the mane of lavender ones coming from her scalp. She touched the ram's horns that jutted from her forehead. "I think we need to deal with what just happened here."   
"What's to deal with?" He shrugged impassively. "We look a little different, but we've still got to take care of this."  
They stared at him. "It's more than that, Davis," the girl said softly, staring at the enormous talons that had replaced her delicate feet. "We are all new people. I have memories from both. I'm not Yolie. I'm not Aquillamon. I've... I've just been born. I need to understand-"  
"I understand that we've got a duty to the digital world that won't wait. If we screw this up we die in vain." He snapped back.   
"Dai..." the other girl said softly. This one was mostly human, except for her enormous cat-like ears, hands and feet. She also had a black feline nose and pure white fur covering her torso. "Give us a few minutes. If this is truly destined to happen nothing we do matters. So why worry?"  
"Don't you get it?" he almost exploded. "That passage wasn't written just to tell us we are going to die. We were allowed to read it so we would have time to prepare. So we wouldn't die for nothing!"  
Now the rest looked stunned. Finally the tallest member of the group stepped up, a dream in plated green armour and claws. He looked up shyly, antenna dancing in front of his beautiful, expressive eyes. "You're right. But we need to know our own capabilities before we can assess our chances."  
"Know thy enemy, know thyself!" Davis retorted.  
"That's different." The jade(d) ronin said patiently. "That means if you know your enemy's duties and goals you know your own." His voice dropped. "Davis, please. Let's go see Gennai."  
Davis nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Let's go. TK, you know where he lives, right? Lead the way."  
  
***  
  
As they approached Gennai's abode Davis fell back besides Yolie, who was trailing the group.   
"Yolie." He started hesitantly. No response. "I'm sorry if I was a little unfeeling. It's just, it's my job to make sure this works out the way it's supposed to."  
He trailed off, watching the pale girl. She was unusually quiet.   
"Dai?" She finally said in a small voice.  
"What?"  
"Am I..., Do I look like a monster?"   
Davis had not been expecting that. "What? No! Uh..., why?"  
"I... I've got horns and talons!" She wailed.  
"So, what? I have horns, too." He grinned, pointing to his forehead at the ivory stumps. "Hikari has a tail. I have blue fur. Takeru has wings!" His grin grew wider. It was a bit reassuring to see this girl back in her natural, self-centred state. "You are still the beautiful Ms. Inoue, if a bit feathery. No, seriously, Yolie, it's..... exotic."  
"I'm exotic?" Yolie got a dreamy look in her eyes as she considered the possibilities.  
"We're here," TK announced.   
A lone figure approached over the horizon, long robes flapping in the breeze. He watched them silently as they approached.  
"Hi, kids."  
"Hi, Gennai."  
He smiled sadly. "I had a feeling I'd be getting a visit from you guys. Come to kill the messenger?"  
"Don't tempt me." Davis's voice held an edge.   
"Dai." Kari berated gently. "He has no control over what happens."  
"Bullshit."  
"He only tries to help."  
"If you aren't part of the solution..." the leader said roughly.  
Gennai studied him seriously for a moment. "Who says I'm not?" He jibed mildly.  
But now even TK had lost his patience. "Gennai, we're on a clock. Can you help us or not?"  
He smiled magnanimously. "Follow me."  
  
***  
  
They sat down on the floor, staring wide-eyed at the fish outside. Gennai walked back into the room with steaming cups of green tea. Gratefully they took the tea and sipped absently, waiting for the tall man to speak.   
"I think you all know what happened." he said seriously.  
"Yeah, well, humour us." Davis snapped.  
"Digidestined digivolved with digimon. A sort of Jogress." he mused almost to himself. "Only more wonderfully complex. And unique. As you can tell, the human side is dominant, but digimon traits are obvious physically and instinctually, as well as memory and personality residue."  
"So we're not who we were." Yolie said flatly.  
"Oh, you are. You are Yolie. And you are Aquillamon." Gennai insisted.  
"That does not help." She said irritably.  
Gennai sighed. "Well, think about how the Aquillamon part of you viewed his jogress evolution."  
They all sat meditatively, for the first time delving into their rather recessive side.   
"I think I understand." Cody muttered. "It's inexplicable, but I feel it. It's not like there is a Cody and an Ankellamon in my head. And I'm not a new person made up of them, either. But I am Cody, and I am Ankellamon."  
The rest nodded. Davis stood up abruptly.  
"Okay, we know what, but what about why? Why this... evolution?"  
"Why, to defeat the darkness of course." Gennai said bemusedly.  
"No," Davis started impatiently, "I mean why not plow in, human and digimon, and cream him like we usually do?"  
"Because, this is not your typical dragon slaying. There are subtleties and situations that need both a digimon and Digidestined's perspective, combined, to decipher and handle. This is... not like any other situation you've ever handled."  
"Uh huh. Can you be more specific?"  
"Not really. See, this "darkness" and the circumstances surrounding it are neither and both human nor digimon. And so are you, putting you at least on as level a playing field as we can get at this point."  
"What else can you tell us about this... "darkness?" Davis asked curiously.   
Gennai's face was carefully blank. "Nothing."  
"What?!" Davis almost exploded. "What do you mean 'nothing'? We can't just waltz in there totally blind!"  
"Isn't that what we usually do?" Cody muttered under his breath.  
Gennai shrugged. "We wouldn't even know that there's a problem except the prophecy told us. The digital world has been just fine."  
"Well, what do we do?" Kari asked.  
Davis grinned. "We go looking for trouble. It's here, I know it. We just have to find it!"  
Yolie rolled her eyes. "Why not just let him show up?"  
"Because," Davis said thoughtfully, "this isn't the kind of guy that needs to. I think,..." he paused, "that this is the kind of evil that builds up in hiding and then executes the plan with one swing of the sledge hammer. I mean, we know it's here. Unlike our other foes it's not showing itself. I think that it's not showing itself because it doesn't need to."  
Kari smiled impulsively at her feral leader's enthusiasm and prodded gently, "So, where do you think we should look, Dai?"  
"Um...."  
"I think," Ken broke in hesitantly, "I think I know where it might go."  
"Well?" Ken shivered, and his eyes dilated in fear at an unseen enemy.   
"Infinity Mountain." Kari whispered.  
Ken nodded numbly. "And the Kaiser's Flying Fortress. They have a connection somehow."  
"Why do you think that, Ken?" Yolie prodded gently.  
"I don't know, I just do!" he snapped tersely. He whirled around, and there was a bit of Kaiser in his wild eyes. "I know this to be true, Daisuke, but you're wrong. We can't go to him."  
His skeletal grip on Daisuke's shoulders was unnaturally strong, and his claws started to slide into Daisuke's unprotected flesh. But Daisuke ignored the pain. "Why, Ken-chan?" he asked gently, sliding his own paws under Ken's jade-plated fingers.   
"He calls me to him." The boy hissed. "He calls and I-" And froze, seeing the blood smearing Daisuke's broad arms. "Oh my... Dai, I'm sorry." As suddenly as the frazzled Kaiser came, he left.  
"And you what, Ken?" Dai asked, ignoring his concern.  
"Nothing, it's nothing." He said distractedly pressing his hands over the wounds.  
"It's obviously something. Who is calling you, Ken?"  
"I- Well, it's him. I thought I saw him for a second there." the thin boy shrugged.   
"And what did you see?"  
"I saw..." he stopped and pointed to TK. "He knows who I saw."  
TK had been rather quiet, but when he looked up his eyes burned. "Not who. It's what, Ken."  
"We can't go to Infinity Mountain." Ken said stubbornly.   
"It's not just Infinity Mountain." TK murmured. "It's every single spot where someone has died."  
Both boys were quiet. Daisuke watched them carefully, deciding whether to press the issue. "So, you think this is who we're being pitted against?" They nodded. "What does he want?"  
Both were mute. Daisuke tried again. "Why can't we go to Infinity Mountain? Or for that matter, the Kaiser's castle?"  
"Because they died there." Yolie said quietly.   
"What?"  
"Angemon died at the base of Infinity Mountain and Wormon in the dunes near the castle. And TK said something about not being able to go anywhere where someone died. I think our enemy is somehow drawn to these spots." she said thoughtfully.   
"But why? What is it about death that attracts it?" Cody mused.  
"May I suggest something?" The Digidestined jumped in surprise. They had forgotten about Gennai.  
"Talk to Electmon. He knows more about the different aspects of a digimon's death than anyone else."  
At the thought of Primary Village everyone relaxed and smiled. Nothing bad could happen there.   
"Yeah." Davis grinned. "Let's go to Primary Village!"  
  



End file.
